The present invention concerns a wheel hub and brake disc arrangement for a vehicle wheel comprising a wheel hub rotatably mounted on a part of an shaft, which has a part with an external cross section profile formed with alternating teeth and grooves with inclined flanks, and a brake disc, carried by the wheel hub on said part, which has a concentric opening which is formed with corresponding teeth and grooves which are so adapted to the teeth and grooves of the hub that the brake disc is locked against rotation on the hub and there is a slip fitting existing between the disc and the hub.